


A Second Chance

by clevermanka



Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 16:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clevermanka/pseuds/clevermanka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mixed media: acrylic paints, paper ephemera, tape transfer, hand-carved rubber stamps, purchased rubber stamp, various pens/crayons</p><p>Mific asked for something "about the three of them: Fraser, Ray V, and Ray K. Be it threesome slash, or friendship gen, either's fine," and I feel this can be read as either slashy or gen (leaning a bit toward slashy). The layout divides the characters roughly into North and South, Canada and Chicago, and they are also set apart by their individual colors and placement. The heart image, subject eyelines, and declarations/descriptions of friendship pull everyone together to meet in the center.</p></blockquote>





	A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/gifts).



Full-size original (huge) is [here](http://www.art.crocolanthus.com/dsss2014_ASecondChance.jpg).

**Author's Note:**

> Mixed media: acrylic paints, paper ephemera, tape transfer, hand-carved rubber stamps, purchased rubber stamp, various pens/crayons
> 
> Mific asked for something "about the three of them: Fraser, Ray V, and Ray K. Be it threesome slash, or friendship gen, either's fine," and I feel this can be read as either slashy or gen (leaning a bit toward slashy). The layout divides the characters roughly into North and South, Canada and Chicago, and they are also set apart by their individual colors and placement. The heart image, subject eyelines, and declarations/descriptions of friendship pull everyone together to meet in the center.


End file.
